Harry and the Unexpected Magic
by Momkey627
Summary: What would happen if Harry and his twin sister were abandoned at 5 in the Congo for being "No good Freaks trying to corupt His Dudders?" Warning: Vernon bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Brats! Get your arsses up here!" They heard their Uncle Vernon shout down the stairs to them. They looked at each other and then raced up the stairs afraid that they had angered him again. Though they couldn't think of anything that they'd done to be classified as freakish and to get them yet another punishment.

They'd been in the basement doing the laundry when they heard him shouting. When they finally made it to the Den they saw their three relatives standing there. Uncle Vernon with a look that said he wanted to give them a sound beating and take away three days' worth of food. Dudley with a look that said he was upset with whatever his parents had decided, and that throwing a fit hadn't worked. Aunt Petunia on the other hand look very smug about something.

He shoved two brand new backpacks at them. "We're going to Zaire. My company is sending me to negotiate with some people who want to invest with us. And unfortunately Miss Figg has come down with the flu. Now go and pack for a three week trip and if you two freaks embarrass me even once I will make you both wish you'd never been born!"

They looked at each other, then Aunt Petunia. When she gave them a small smile they grinned and ran back to the basement to finish the laundry and pack quickly. As they folded the clothes they spoke quietly.

"What do you think Harry? Are you excited?" She asked her twin brother.

"Of course I'm excited! We finally get to go somewhere other than school." Harry replied. "Are you feeling nervous Hallie? You shouldn't. If we do get in any trouble I'll take care of you."

"I know you will Harry. You always have." Hallie smiles over at Harry as they finish folding and sorting all of the laundry. "If we hurry and put these away Aunt Petunia might let us have Ice Cream." Hallie's smile widens at the thought.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

What neither twin knew though was that Hallie wasn't supposed to exist. You see Harry Potter was born an only child. But if she isn't his sister then what is she you may ask. Well after Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall left it was very cold as sadly neither teacher had thought to cast a heating charm on the poor little babe. Nor had they thought to have him checked by Madam Pomfrey.

And so in an effort to help him, his magic duplicated it's self as a mirror copy. Halving his aliments between the two children. And thus Hallie was created.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At seven AM Petunia awoke to children's crying. At first she thought it was Dudley. After all, he had been colicky lately. But when she got to the nursery he was sleeping quite peacefully. So she walked down the stairs to get a glass of milk, thinking she was just imagining things. And yet the closer she got to the front door the louder the sound became. Almost as if whatever was making such heart wrenching cries knew that someone who could help was coming.

And so she quietly opened the door and looked about. When she saw nothing she looked down and saw the two children wrapped together in a ratty old blanket. She gasped and swooped down to pick them up. And once she did she felt the fever coming off of them in waves. She quickly brought them inside and shut the door while yelling up the stairs to Vernon. "Vernon come quickly!"

She hurried to the kitchen and laid them on the table as she heard her husband running down the stairs. "Pet? What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked as he came into the kitchen only to freeze when he saw the children.

"I woke up to crying but it wasn't Dudley, and so I came down stairs to get some milk when I heard the crying coming from outside." She told him as she went about getting the kids out of the blanket so that she could check on them. "I opened the door and they were just lying there. They are also running a temperature. And they have very nasty cuts on their foreheads. Please go and get the thermometer Vernon."

He snapped out of his shock and went to get the requested item. While he was gone she shushed the children so they would stop crying. While she was calming them she saw the letter. She picked it up and read the note.

_**Dear Petunia Dursley,**_

_**I am sorry to be the one to inform you that last night at ten thirty. Your sister Lily and her husband James were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Lily's love is the reason he lived and so I must ask that you let the child live with you for I have put Wards around your house that will keep you and young Harry safe. Please care for him as he were your own.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

Petunia sank onto one of the chairs at the table as the tears came. She may not have always done right by her little sister but she had loved her dearly. The one thing that confused her was that it was obvious the children were twins and yet not only did the letter not mention a little girl with her brothers midnight black hair and almost feline green eyes but she knew for a fact her sister only gave birth to one child. Not only from the Birth announcement but from the Ultrasound pictures that Lily had sent her throughout her pregnancy, just as she had done for her with Dudley.

Vernon came into the kitchen with cool wet rags, fever medicine, and the thermometer. She handed him the letter as she started checking their temperatures. She heard Vernon curse quietly behind her as he no doubt finished the letter. He walked forward to look at the children as she tended them. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers over Harry's cheek.

"Pet? You said your sister had a son. Not twins, and then the letter only talks about him. So who is she?" He asked in slight confusion.

"I think she IS Harry, Vernon. I remember when I and Lily were little before she got her letter that she was a witch, strange things would happen when she was sick or hurt. Once when she was about five she had a small winter cold, she somehow put her fever in her Sippy cup." She paused as she fought back more tears. "I was the only one that saw it happen and Mum and Dad didn't believe me when I told them. But I always knew the truth. I think what happened was Harry was hurt and sick and so he cut his ailment down to a level that he could handle it." She pointed to the little girl who was being held protectively by Harry as she took her temp while they slept fitfully. "I think his magic made her." She finished quietly.

"Petunia I love you and I know you loved your sister but I don't think I could ever love them. Care? Maybe. Love? No." He wrapped his arms around her middle and laid his head on hers. "Who knows? Maybe if I be the bad guy to them they won't get their magic!"

She shook her head as she finished taking Harry's temp, her suspicion confirmed. They had the exact same temperature. She turned her head to look at Vernon. "Could you go get two of Dudley's onesies? We can go and get them proper clothes and things latter today."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

And so the years went by. Vernon would handout and enforce the punishments, while Petunia would be the 'Good Cop' so to speak. Vernon would give them solid spankings and make them go without food for a day or so if they used magic. They of course didn't know that they had magic or even that it was magic that would make things happen.

But Vernon did start truly resenting and hating them because of their magic. He went from spanking to hitting, and from hitting to beating. It was truly sad how much their magic had healed them of in just the short four years that they had been living with the Dursley's. This was the summer of their fifth birthday. And Vernon had a plan to get rid of the brats. Then his Duders would be safe from their freakishness. He also knew that they wouldn't keep quiet forever about the beatings. And so he had to get rid of them. And then the perfect opportunity had fallen into his lap in the form of Miss Figg being sick and not able to take the Freaks.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_This is it. _He thought to himself as he watched the ungrateful brats do their chores. _I can finally get rid of them once and for all. I won't have to hide the beatings from Petunia anymore. And Dudley won't have to hide his games of Harry and Hallie Hunting. Although, _He admitted to himself. _It was usually more of just Harry Hunting. The brat always protected the girl. Would do anything for her really. _

And Vernon would know. Harry had taken more beatings for the girl than should be possible. He just couldn't wrap his head around why he would protect her even when he had just received a beating himself. He shrugged mentally as he saw them walk up the stairs from the basement with the rucksacks Petunia had gotten them. They didn't even bother coming over to him for his approval in how they had packed. Good. He'd've probably box their ears if they had tried.

"Look Aunt Tunia. Did we do good?" The little brats asked as they showed her the backpacks. She of course ignored the look on his face and kneelt down to look at their bags. "Yes you did very well. And look! You even made sure all of your clothes were folded nice and neat. Now why don't you go put your shoes on? We're going to leave soon." She said as she stood up giving them a smile.

Vernon took Dudley's hand and led him out to the car. After he got Dudley in his seat he went back inside to get the bags. He paused when he didn't see their bags but shrugged when he saw them walk out the front door behind Petunia with them on. _What do those Freaks have that Dudley doesn't?_ He wondered to himself as he drove to the airport. _What does she see in them that she doesn't see in her own son?_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

You see even though he had raised them to the tender age of five he hated the poor children. He didn't understand that Petunia would love those two even if she had never met them. They were Blood. Plain and simple. But he couldn't wrap his mind around how someone could love a couple of freaks.

But the worst was yet to come. Not just in how he treated the twins all the way, unbeknownst to Petunia but in what Vernon was planning for the twins.

**A/N: Ok so this is the first chapter of my newest story. I'd love it if you guys'd review, because that would make me update sooner. **

**Now just click on that little box down there and tell me how I did.**

**Love Ya,**

**Momkey627**


	2. Chapter 2

When they made it to Heathrow Vernon was calm enough to not strangle the Freaks on sight. And surprisingly they made it all the way through customs without any problems. As the plane took off Vernon settled down for a nap. When he next opened his eyes he was shocked that they were landing in Zaire already. It had seemed like he'd barely closed his eyes a moment ago. Probably the Freaks.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Hallie kept a low profile throughout all three weeks of their stay. They made sure to stay out of Uncle Vernon's way, and they only spoke when spoken to. They didn't want Uncle Vernon to get angry at them. And they were ecstatic that the day before they would leave the beautiful country they were told by their Uncle Vernon that they could go sightseeing with them.

He told them after breakfast that he wanted to speak with them and to go and wait in their room. They looked at each other nervously and then glanced at Aunt Petunia. But she was busy trying to get Dudley to eat his vegetables. And so they went to their room and waited in suspension. They were worried they had done something "freaky".

They heard him coming down the hallway to their room and clutched each other's hands. And prepared for a beating they knew they hadn't earned. And so they were very shocked when he came in and sat down on Harry's bed to look at them on Hallie's.

"We are leaving Zaire tomorrow and you two are going to start getting used to doing chores again. That means I want you both to pack up everything you brought with you and keep it with you all day today. I don't want to catch either of you without those backpacks off. Am I understand? I'll give you both a beating like you've never had if I see you even once without them. Understood?" He asked them. When they nodded back at him stunned he continued. "Good. Have it done in thirty minutes."

Then he stood up and left the room. Leaving behind two very shocked and relieved children behind to ponder why he hadn't even hit them once. He almost looked pleased when he left the room. He didn't even slap them. They looked at each other happy and worried at the same time. Harry started folding all of their clothes that they had brought as Hallie found their stash of food that they always carried with them for when Uncle took away food.

When they were done they walked out into the living room just as Aunt Petunia was about to call them. She smiled at them, pleased she didn't have to call. She noticed they had their backpacks but didn't think much of it. It was the twins after all. They stayed with them all day and didn't make any trouble. She was a little disappointed by that. She wanted them to act more like regular kids instead of slaves.

It also hadn't excaped her notice when during breakfast after the twins left the room he followed them a minute later. She had been relieved that when they came into the living room without any bruises. She knew Vernon hit the twins every now and then. But the twins had never come to her about it and they never had any marks, so she just assumed that when he did hit them it was few and far between. She loved her husband but the children would always come first. Always.

Vernon surprised me last night by saying he wanted the twins to come sightseeing with us. I was ecstatic to hear he wanted the twins to come. They bought some bout tour tickets for that evening, that way they could watch the sunset. As they got on the boat I noticed Vernon glaring at the twins. I looked over at them in confusion. Their clothes were straight and not a stain to be seen, they weren't talking to anyone either. I didn't understand why he'd glare at them. She shrugged it off and turned to the twins and Dudley.

"Alright. I want you kids to go play. Have fun, but don't break any rules though. If you wouldn't do it with me watching then don't do it." She paused to look them over to make it clear she was serious. "Alright. Go on sweets."

She watched smiling as they all went off to play, know that they were to meet back at the off ramp when the boat ride ended. She turned to Vernon and said, "Alone at last Mr. Dursley. What shall we do?"

"I think we should go and dance Mrs. Dursley." He replied with a smile as he swept her off to the dance floor as the sun started setting.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

We were standing at the back railing of the boat as it turned around to head back to port. It was absolutely beautiful here. You could actually breathe in fresh clean air with every breath. Absolutely amazing. We never heard Uncle Vernon come up behind us, and we were too stunned to do more than squeak as we fell to the water below.

We came up and greedily drank in every breath we could. We bobed in the water as we watched the boat drift out of sight quickly. We turned towards the shore and swam as fast as we could. When we made it to shore Harry wrapped his arms around me as I started to shake with emotion. He left us. He abandoned us. I couldn't understand it. Why would he do this_? 'I know he doesn't like us but why would he do this?' _Hallie wondered to herself. _'I don't understand. I can see him wanting to get rid of me but why Hallie? Why would he do this to her?'_ Harry thought at the same time.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Aunt Tunia will come for us. I just know it." Harry said. "Do you hear me? She'll come for us." Harry tightened his arms around his little sister and steered them towards the trees. We walked in silence for a bit until we found a hollowed out tree. It would be ok for us to sleep in for one night.

Harry got down and crawled in to see if it was big enough for the two of them and found that it was indeed big enough. He called out the opening to his sister. "It's ok. It's big enough for both of us in here. And it will keep us out of the open for the night." Hallie got down and crawled in to curl up with her brother to keep warm in the cool night air. What neither one noticed was the wolf cubs huddled in the back of the hollowed out space.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Some of you are probably wondering how all of these things fit in a hollowed out tree, huh? You see even though the entrance was indeed a hollowed out tree it had rotted some of the earth below making a large cave.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The wolves came back from hunting to find the smell of human inside the cave. They all went on the defense and prepared for the worst. They were shocked when upon entering the cave there were two human pups curled up inside with their pups around them. The two legger pups smelt of blood, pain, and illness. Their Lupa stepped forward to smell of them. When she did one of her pups woke up.

_'It's ok Mom. They're sick and hurt. So we curled up to help them.' _Moon whispered to her mother. _We heard a splash and then we heard them come on shore. A little bit latter they found our cave but didn't notice us. We were just going to let them be and wait for you to come back until the female started shaking and shivering. We were worried about them and so I took a sniff and they are covered in blood, sickness, and pain.'_

The Lupa, Luna, walk over to the pups and nosed their foreheads. She was assaulted by the smell of tainted magic coming from the scars on their heads. Her pack knew the smell of magic well. For they used to live in a forest near a castle that was a 'school' for magic. They were brought here as an experiment to see if magical wolves could survive in a non-magical forest. And so they relocated her entire pack. They don't mind though. Plenty of hunting here, and we don't have to worry about unicorns.

_"What do you think mate? Should we keep them or kill them?" _Luna asked her mate.

"_I don't know mate. I'll leave this choice to you. It'll be you raising them after all." _Her mate River told her as he took a sniff of the twins. _"If we take them in though we'll need to get this tainted magic out of them. I don't think they would survive without us though Mate." _

She once more took a sniff of the cubs and made a decision._ "We shall go with them tomorrow to the city to speak with the snake." She told them. "He will surely be able to tell us more. Now we must sleep. It is far to the city of snakes and I want the cubs to be able to make it."_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When the twins woke up later that morning they were shocked to find themselves surrounded by wolves. But they weren't afraid. After all, they had been asleep and instead of killing them they were keeping them warm. They looked at each other then at the wolves with their heads laying on them. One was a silver color that looked to be female, and she had her head laying on Hallie. While the other one was a dark blue color that looked to be male, had his head laying on Harry. There were about 8 pups laying on and around the 2 largest wolves, with 3 other wolves around the sides.

All of a sudden the wolf laying on Hallie shifted and her claws scraped a wound on her leg that hadn't quite healed yet from their last beating and she cried out in pain. The wolves were instantly up and in defensive positions around them, looking for the threat that wasn't there. They looked at the human pups to see the male curled around the girl petting her hair and whispering soothing words. Gently rocking them back and forth as he gently pulled her into his lap.

"It's ok Lunetta. I'm here, I've got you. Let me take a look. You should've told me it was still hurting you, I could've healed it before now if you had." He quietly chided me as he gently raised her shirt to show the still black bruise that covered most of her stomach and ribs. He gently placed his left hand on her stomach to use his skill. His hand was enveloped in a soft lavender colored glow that spread over her abdomen, he winced in sympathy when they heard 4 pops in quick sucsesion.

The silver wolf that had its head on Hallie slowly crept forward as if she didn't want to startle them. She lowered her head to Hallie as if asking for her to pet her. So she slowly reached her hand out and ran her hand through her fur. She smiled happily at the softness beneath her palm. She looked over at her twin and noticed the blue wolf had done the same with Harry. She giggled as one of the pups that had a black patch in the shape of a star over its eye climbed into her lap and nipped on her chin playfully then climbed back down and started playing with the other pups while barking encouragingly at the twins.

They got down and started playing with the pups and soon forgot they were a different species all together. They just played and rough housed like good pups are won't to do while the adults looked on proudly. They had 2 new pups in their pack.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

About 2 days later Hallie and Harry newly dubbed Raven (Harry), and Lunetta (Hallie) started the trek to the ancient city. Where the twins would be cleaned of the tainted magic in their scars. The wolves were actually a little surprised when they brought home game one night and the human pups didn't even look queasy like the other human pups would in their old forest when they would see them. Instead they merely got some wood together to make a small fire to cook their meat. When one of the pups asked why they needed fire they said, "We can't eat raw meat yet. We haven't eaten in about a week and we really want to be able to keep it down so we don't want to take any chances."

The adult wolves looked at each other and told the pups, "We'll be back soon. We are going to scout, just howl if you need us pups." They turned and stalked out of the cave and wandered into the woods surrounding the cave they had chosen for the night. "If I ever find the one called 'Uncle Vernon' I'll rip his throat out for what he has done to my pups!" Luna snarled.

"Shh, shh. It's alright mate. We will one day get revenge on them I swear it." River told her. "Now let's see about how much farther it is to the City of Snakes."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again! I hope you guys enjoy my newest update and I promise to try and update again soon. Hopefully with a longer chapter. Also if yall wouldn't mind can yall check out the poll on my page? It'd be really awesome if yall would vote. **

**Well until next time my avid readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I figured I give you a rough draft of all the deferent types of speech in this story starting with this chapter. Don't forget to check out my author note at the bottom of the story.**

"_Tongue"_

"Wolf Speak"

"_Thoughts"_

"Human Speak"

**The City of Snakes.**

Two days later they arrived at a large city that was overgrown with trees, vines, and many more plants. It was the most beautiful place either of them had seen. The walls were covered in ivy and flowers, the floors were covered in a moss like plant, and while the path ways were still clear from constant movement, the grass around them was about knee level on the children. They looked at the statues and tried to figure out what kind of snake they were supposed to represent.

_"Tresssspassersssssss! You shall die slowly humanssssss for daring to step foot in our sacred city!"_ The children looked towards the voice and saw a King Cobra standing up, looking straight at them, with its hood flared up about to strike them. They froze not sure what to do. They needn't have worried though, their pack kept their word to protect them, and just as the snake struck out for Hallie, Moon Thunder jumped in between them and the cobra's fangs sunk into her as the venom poured into her veins.

"No!" Hallie screamed as Moon Thunder the first pup to curl up with the twins that first night, who had spoken in defense of them to not only their parents, but their Alphas as well. Hallie's magic started building up around her and Harry. The air crackled with electricity as her magic became more turbulent until it surrounded the twins like a tornado. She fell to her knees and cradled Moony to her chest, gently rocking her back and forth, as she whimpered in pain.

"Make it stop. Please make it stop sister! It hurts so much! It feels like I am on fire." Moony whimpered to Hallie. Her magic flared again as it felt the life fade from the once happy, excited pup who was always up for an adventure. Even if that adventure was no more than trying to track and sneak up on, their alpha Papa. Hallie closed her eyes as she clutched the body tightly to her and started rocking back and forth as she sensed Harry drop to his knees behind her then wrap her in his arms.

She suddenly couldn't keep the emotion or magic contained anymore as she felt her other half's pain and anguish through their bond. She screamed as her magic combined with Harry's and it exploded out from them. The magic went outward in a circle from them and it didn't do like one would expect from their chaotic emotions, instead of destroying it healed and encouraged growth. The vegetation around them seemed to start flourishing and all of the Packs fatigue seemed to have just disappeared.

Hallie screamed until she couldn't scream anymore and all the while Harry kept his arms around her. Offering what little comfort he could. Finally the magic quieted as she started to calm. When they looked up they saw mother comforting the pups while all the other wolves comforted her. There were snakes surrounding them on all sides, everywhere they looked they saw nothing but snakes. There were cobras, pythons, anacondas, and asps. But the biggest one of all was almost taller than the trees around the city. Harry gasped when he realized that the snake in front of them with yellow eyes was exactly like the statues.

He clutched Hallie a little closer to him as the giant snake moved forward towards their pack. _"Wolves. Why have you brought humans to our city?" _It asked them.

_"Get away from them!" _Hallie screamed as she dove in front of the pack._ "Leave them alone!" _Harry and Hallie both crouched down in a deffenceive stance like they had seen the older wolves do when play fighting. Their magic combined and put a shield around the twins and the pack. The huge snake that had spoken reared back in surprise. He was shocked to say the least. Not only did they speak the language of his master, they had the same aura as Master Salazar.

He bowed towards them in a submissive movement and spoke quietly, _"Peace be with you young speakers. I mean you no harm. If you will give me but a moment I will return with my Master, Hatchlings."_ Then he turned and disappeared inside the largest opening. A few minutes later He returned, but he wasn't alone. With him was a man that stood a proud 6'2" with broad shoulders and long black hair and stunning green eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here then?" He turned to the snake and said, _"My friend, why are they so defensive? And why is there a dead wolf pup here?"_ He raised an eyebrow as the snake looked almost sheepish.

_"Masu. He was agitated and he killed the pup when it jumped in front of the girl to protect her. I was summoned after the children showed signs of powerful magic." _

The man turned towards the twins and said in a soothing, calming, deep voice, "It is alright. No one will harm you. My name is Salazar Slytherin. What are your names?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffy! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I have just been so bogged down in my class work, and then my Wi-Fi went down. It has been very tiring. Not to mention everytime I have English 1 and College Lit I am assigned like 3 essays. I have just been lucky I didn't end up with writers block because of it.**

**Well I gotta go. Love yall my beautiful readers, and a special shout out to Thanks for reviewing! PLEASE keep doing it! **

**Momkey627.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Bet you weren't expecting me to throw in that little twister, huh? Well on to the story and don't forget to read my author note at the bottom. Ok. Read on!**

**The Founders.**

"Come. We should care for the pup and then…" Salazar started only to be cut off by Harry as Hallie glared at him. "Her name was Moon Thunder. And she was just a pup." Hallie nodded and added, "And when we burry her you..."

"Will have no part…" Harry continued.

"In it whatsoever." Hallie Finished.

"Well then. Allow me to explain that there will be no need burry Moon Thunder." He smiled at the look of incredulousness on their faces. "When I was young I didn't know there was more than one type of magic…" He paused as he saw them flinch and the girl lean into the boy. Then he continued. "What most Wizards and Witches think of as true magic is nothing more than, as muggles say, 'The tip of the iceberg.' You see in every culture all around the world you will find they all have a different type of magic they practice. Around the world, the people who use the magic I was raised using, are called 'Wand Users'. And they really are quite limited in what they can do because of using a wand."

"Why do you keep saying that word? It doesn't exist. Now please stop using that word." Harry wrapped his arms around Hallie as he spoke. He was shocked to hear his little sister speak, "How can you save her?"

"Well it is a simple ritual really. I would need some blood from both of you, and that's it. I have everything else required for the spell to take. Follow me and we shall bring her back." He said and then turned around and walked swiftly towards the building.

Harry and Hallie looked at each other and then picked up Moony and followed him. The building was a lot brighter than they had first imagined it would be. But then again they also weren't expecting torches to line the walls and the moss from the path to cover the floor. They figured it must be magic. After all no one but the twins were freaks so Magic must be real.

"Hello darling. What did Saburo want? You left in quite the hurry after he spoke to you." A beautiful woman said as she walked over to Mr. Slytherin when we walked in, not noticing us as she embraced him like Aunt Petunia does Uncle Vernon. The other two people in the room, a man and woman, watched them as they stopped by the door with their pack fanning out around them as Hallie clutched Moony to her chest.

"Are you going to bring her back or not?" Harry demanded in impatience. Hallie bumped his shoulder with her own. He blinked twice toward her. She crossed her fingers. Then they nodded at each other and Harry said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

Salazar and the other man along with the woman standing with Salazar all smiled while the raven haired woman scowled at the other adults. "You aren't even going to chastise him?"

"No. He is upset about the pup. And understandably so. He has every right to be snappy Rowena." Salazar shared a look with the other man. "Godric, would you be so kind as to ready the circle?"

"What is wrong with the pup? And why do you need the circle up My Love?" The red haired woman next to Salazar asked.

"Masu attacked and killed the pup. We are going to bring her back my sweet Helga." Salazar told her then kissed the top of her head sweetly.

Hallie smiled at the display. But it was a sad wistful smile. Not the indulgent kind most kids give adults when they do that. Rowena looked at the twins studying them for a moment. She walked over to them and kneeled down so she was eye level with them.

"Do you think yourselves inferior to us little ones?" She asked looking them straight in the eyes as she did. She got her answer when both of the tiny children looked at the ground looking ashamed.

"We're Freaks. We know this." Harry said quietly.

"No. No you're not. You are good children. And you are most certainly not Freaks."

She looked up as Salazar came over and said. "Rowena, we need you in the circle to have enough power." Then he held out his arms for Moony. Halie gently transferred her to his arms and watched in worry as he walked towards the 'Circle' that was in the center of the room. It actually look very similar to Stonehenge.

They watched in silence as he gently laid her in the center on what looked like a Celtic cross. All of a sudden bright lights started shooting in arcs from the ceiling to Moon Thunder as the adults chanted over her. A bright light blinded them for a moment and when their eyes cleared they looked towards the circle immediately. What they saw shocked them and lifted their spirits at the same incredible moment.

She was standing up looking at them with her tail wagging. "Well are you just going to stand there?" The twins sprinted for the circle and they heard the gasp of the adults as they and the wolves passed easily into the circle but paid them no mind. The pack jumped up around them barking their happiness as Hallie and Harry hugged Moony fiercely.

"Well now that that is over with. How about we show you to your rooms?" Helga asked gently as the adults watched with happy fond smiles on their lips.

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to get the chapters up. But my comp went on the fritz. **

**Anyway, I hope yall really liked it! And I was also wondering if yall want me to do something from Petunia's POV? Well Let me know either way.**

**Bye Guys! Be looking for my next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I would like to give a shout out to all the people who have reviewed to my story so far. And just so yall know I will try and give a shout out to everyone who reviews. **

**rmiser1994, xbamsod, KaseyTrue, 917brat, lilimoon12, GermanPrincess1990.**

**Also if someone doesn't understand something or if something is unclear and I will try and fix it. **

**ON TO THE STORY!1**

"_Parsal_ _Tongue"_

"Wolf Speak"

"_Thoughts"_

"Human Speak"

Chapter 5

The twins waited anxiously for the owl that would bring their Hogwarts letter. It'd been 6 years since the pack adopted them. Even though they stayed in the City of Snakes, and consider the Founders family, whenever they got hurt or scared they always came to Luna and River. Their parents. They decided to keep the names their Pack had given them all those years ago, Raven and Lunetta. In the 6 years they were there the Founders, Uncle Salazar, Aunt Helga, Uncle Godric, and Aunt Rowena, taught the children all about magic. During the time allotted for schooling the children were diligent in their studying. But after classes they were children.

Everyone in the city and the forest knew that if the children were harmed in any form or fashion there'd be Hades to pay. So all creatures, big and small, vowed to protect them always. As the children grew the adults became acutely aware of how much they missed their Aunt Petunia. And so they decided to go see her, to see if she even missed the twins.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When they arrived at number 4 Privet Drive they knew who ever lived here didn't care about appearances. The yard needed mowing, the garden needed weeding, and the house needed painting. When they knocked on the door Petunia answered. But if the twins had been with them they would not have recognized her. She no longer had pain staking perfect hair, or perfect clothing that was in season. She looked like a woman who cared more about her family than what people thought.

"May I help you?" Petunia asked.

"Are you Petunia Dursley?" Salazar asked.

"No. I'm Petunia Evens." Then a look of thought crossed her face. When it left pure joy was there. "Are you magical? Have you found the twins?" She asked excitedly. Then she ushered them into the house. She led them to the kitchen and gave them all cups of tea.

"Yes we are here about the twins." Helga answered. "Would you mind telling us where your husband and son are?"

"I divorced my husband 3 years ago. We had went on a trip for his company you see. And on our last day there we went on a night time boat tour. On the way back I decided to find Dudley and the Twins to see if they needed anything. Vernon told me he would look for the twins so I looked for Dudley. I found him snacking away at the buffet. I was shocked to say the least. He knew he wasn't supposed to eat that much. He had a bit of a weight problem but I was trying to fix it." She started looking upset at this point. "I got him away from the buffet and went back towards the dance floor where we had decided to meet. When I got there Vernon was chatting with a busty woman. But no twins. When I walked over the woman actually had the audacity to tell me to go away because he was already taken for the night!"

She took a sip of her tea to calm her anger. "I told her in no uncertain terms that she had better get that silly notion out of her head as he was my husband. Vernon looked shocked that I had caught him! I asked him where the twins were and he said he was unable to find them. When the little bint still wouldn't go away I told her she had better leave before I forced her to." She had a very smug look on her face. "When we made it back to the dock I looked for Harry and Hallie. But I couldn't find them! I kept getting more and more frantic but Vernon looked smug. After we had called the police I asked what he had done with my babies. When he told me I only had one child and I needed to stop caring about 'those ungrateful little brats who only take the food out of his Duders mouth, and the clothes off his back.' I will admit to being very upset. So upset in fact that I attacked him. I kept screaming for him to tell me what he had done with my babies." She had started crying by this point as she remembered the pain anew. Just like every time she told the story. She took a deep breath before continuing. "The police took him away for questioning after that. They found out that not only had he shoved them overboard but he had been abusing them since they were 2 years old! We had had them 6 months when he started. At first I couldn't believe it. But they had the whole thing on tape and they showed me the video. I was bawling by half way through. He had gone into detail about some of the things he had done to them and I was horrified by it. I asked them if there was a way I could get a divorce in this country even though we weren't citizens. 24 hours later I was a free woman. They had even given me dual citizenship so that whenever I wanted I could come and help look for the kids. I was actually planning on going this weekend. So have you found them? Have you found my babies?" She asked desperately.

"What about your son. Where is he, Mrs. Dur- I mean Ms. Evans?" Rowena asked her.

"Dudley is at school. It turns out his weight was his father's fault. He would let him eat whatever he wanted when I wasn't looking. But he has been looking forward to looking for his cousins. You see after we got home I took him to a child psychologist who helped Dudley understand that the way his father treated the twins and encouraged him to treat the twins was wrong. He looks forward to our trips because he wants to find them so he can apologize. It's amazing how much he has changed in 3 years. From a bullying 5 year old to a loving and caring 8 year old." Just as she finished they heard the front door open and close.

"Hey Mum are we still going this weekend? Do you think we'll-" He cut himself off abruptly as he noticed the 4 strangely dressed people sitting in the kitchen. "Why are you dressed so strangely?" He asked them.

"I beg your pardon? Are you saying you can see our robes?" Godric asked the young man in shock.

"Well of course. They look just like Ms. Figg's from down the street. She used to babysit the twins sometimes." They glanced at each other in shock. The boy was obviously magic, now they just needed to know for sure.

"Can you see this as well?" Helga asked as she pulled out her wand and conjured her patronse. ?!

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Dudley said in awe.

"Well now that that's out of the way. We can take you to the Twins. But." Salazar kept going though he could tell they wanted to say something. "They must stay where they are. It wouldn't be safe for them to leave. Do you accept those terms?"

"Yes I do. I just want them to be happy. And if staying where they are does that…. Then so be it." Petunia replied.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Petunia and Dudley decided to move to the city not 2 days after they had arrived. Petunia even found love. In the form of a man she hated as a child.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The first time Petunia saw Severus Snape, Raven was hanging from his neck and Lunetta was holding on desperately to his leg as he laughed loudly. Apparently he tried to come and visit at least once to twice a week. He was a staple in their lives. And to them he was Uncle Sev.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Come on Uncle Sev! Let us win just this once? Please!" Petunia frowned because the only 'Sev' that came to mind was that boy from Spencer's End that told Lily she was a Witch. When they were young she hated him because her Li Li always wanted to spend time with him and she felt like she was being replaced. Over the years she stopped feeling like that. But she had no way to contact him.

"If you want to win you'll just have to win then won't you?" A silky masculine voice, that sent shivers down her spine, said.

"But Uncle Sev! You're too strong for us to ACTUALLY win. Now on your knees knave!" She heard Hal- Lunetta say.

She chuckled lightly as she walked forward towards their voices. She stopped dead in her tracks though as they came through the doorway. Raven was hang from his neck and Lunetta was holding on desperately to his leg. He was laughing loudly as he walked normally into the room only to stop at the sight of her. "Petunia?" The man asked. Disbelief clear on his face.

"Severus Snape?" Petunia asked wearing the same amount of disbelief on her face as him.

"What are you doing here?" They both spoke at the same time. Petunia blushed bright red. She could tell when they were young that he'd be handsome one day but what she saw here was much more handsome than even she thought. His hair still looked greasy but she knew it wasn't. It was just extremely fine. And his eyes were just the same. Like if you were to just stare into them you'd be lost for all eternity.

She blushed when she realized where her thoughts were heading. She looked at the twins to find them grinning at them and giving her 2 thumbs up each. Her blush deepened when she figured out that they liked the idea of her having a boyfriend in the form of their 'Uncle'.

"Mummy! Look at what I found!" Dudley said in enthusiasum. "Look Mummy! Isn't she sweet? She says she's a magical snake and that she's my familiar now. What's a familiar Mummy?"

Petunia was confused to say the least. What did he mean she had told him?

"Aunt Tuny? Does this mean Dudley can understand snakes like us? Is he magical like us?"

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I just haven't had time between school and my family. I will try to update again soon, but no promises. Just please remember to review!?**


	6. The Dreaded Authors Note

Ok my readers.

You have no idea how much I enjoy getting a notification that someone has favorited or followed my story.

Unfortunetly life has decided to rear it's ugly head and try to bite mine off. So I am going to be marking my story as complete. I will probably be rewriting this story though. I hate when authors do what I am doing, but life hates me.

I would also like to say that I am so thankfull that anyone even took an intrest in my story. So please please please be on the lookout for me in the future, because I WILL be back.

Momkey627


End file.
